


Their Game

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Their Game

He knows that he shouldn’t be doing this again, that this is wrong in ways that are unforgivable, but he can’t help himself. Sammy keeps looking up at him with those ever changing eyes of his, that little smile on his face, and Cas is lost. He sits down on the couch, swallowing hard as Sammy climbs onto his lap. He runs his hand down Sammy’s back, resting it at the small of the boy’s back.

“Cas... wanna play our game,” Sammy whines, biting his lip as he looks pleadingly into Castiel’s eyes.

“Sammy... we shouldn’t...” Castiel tries to be firm, but Sammy starts pouting, wiggling around on Castiel’s lap.

“You wanna. I can feel it,” Sammy says with this little grin on his face, wrapping his small arms around Cas’ neck. He continues to wiggle and squirm on Castiel’s lap, making him moan.

“Can’t get enough, can you, Sammy?” Castiel says softly, whispering the words into Sammy’s ear, causing the boy to give a little moan.

“Nope. Wanna play all the time, Cas. Can we? I’ve been a good boy.”

Castiel cursed, chuckling when Sammy flushed with embarrassment at his words, “Yeah, you’ve been a good boy, Baby. Gonna take care of you.” He let his hand fall lower, resting it on Sammy’s ass.

“Cas, gotta get naked to play,” Sammy said softly, tugging at Castiel’s shirt.

“Climb off me for a minute, Baby, and get undressed,” Castiel said, giving the boy a little kiss before letting go of the boy.

Sammy quickly climbed off of Castiel’s lap, pulling his shirt over his head, shoving his pajama pants and underwear off. He looked expectantly at Castiel, as if trying to will the man to get naked.

Castiel stood, shoving his coat off of his shoulders. He took his time unbuttoning his shirt, watching the way Sammy was watching him, loving the want and need that was so evident in the boy’s eyes. He kicked off his shoes, grinning at the boy before slowly undoing his belt.

“Cas, please,” Sammy whimpered, “want you naked.”

Castiel decided to stop drawing this out, quickly finishing stripping off the rest of his clothes. “Get on the bed, Sammy,” Castiel said, heart pounding in his chest as he watched the boy move quickly to follow his orders. “So pretty, Sammy,” Castiel said softly, making his way towards the bed. “On your knees, ass in the air, Baby.”

Sammy does as he’s told, body shaking with anticipation. It’s been too long since this happened, too long since they’ve played their games. “Like this?” he whispers over his shoulder, grinning back at the man.

“Mm, just like that, Sammy. Always so damn good for me,” Castiel practically purred the words. He ran his hand along Sammy’s ass, bringing his fingers to the boy’s hole, which he found already stretched and wet. “I see you were playing with Dean earlier.”

Sammy blushed, “Yeah. Is that... is that okay?”

Castiel smiled, “Yes, Baby, that’s fine. I can’t always be here to take care of you like you need me to. You should know by now that I don’t mind you going to Dean.”

Sammy let out a little sigh, “And what if I went to someone else? Would you be fine with that?”

Castiel leaned down, whispering into Sammy’s ear, “Dean is the only person other than myself who’s allowed to touch you. You wouldn’t like what I’d do if I ever found out that someone other than myself or Dean has touched you.”

A shudder ran through Sammy’s body, and he moaned. He shouldn’t get as turned on by Castiel being so aggressive and possessive, but hearing him say those words sent a thrill of pleasure through Sammy. He hadn’t meant it, about someone else, Dean and Castiel were enough for him, even though Dean had no clue about Cas. “Only Dean’s and your’s, Cas. Was just kidding. You know that right?” there was an innocence in his voice that melted Castiel’s anger.

“I know, Baby. Still wanna play? Or?”

Sammy practically growled out his next words, the innocent act gone from his voice, “If you don’t fuck me right now I will...”

Castiel didn’t give him a chance to finish his threat, slamming into Sammy’s body in one hard thrust. “Always so good, Baby,” Castiel whispered, hands resting on Sammy’s hips.

“Oh, god, Cas,” Sammy moaned, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“That’s it, that’s my boy,” Castiel purred, moving in and out of Sammy’s body with almost brutal thrusts. “So good, always so good. Mm, my boy, my good boy. Gonna take care of you, Baby.”

“Cas, please, harder, please,” Sammy begged, wishing he could reach down and touch himself, but he knew from experience that Castiel would stop as soon as he did. 

Castiel chuckled, Sammy already was so close to the edge and only a single touch would cause his boy to orgasm, but he wanted Sammy to come on his cock. “Good boy, such a good boy for me, Sammy. Make me so proud.” He looked down at the boy’s hole, watching the way it swallowed him up. It was one of the most pleasing sights he had ever seen, one he regretted not getting to see as often as he wanted to. “So close, aren’t you, Sweetheart?”

“Yeah, wanna come, wanna be your good boy and come for you.”

Castiel let out a deep breath, changing his angle so that every thrust had his cock moving against Sammy’s prostate. He could feel Sammy tense beneath him before the boy began to curse, coming completely untouched. “That’s it, that’s my boy,” Castiel whispered, mentally cursing as Sammy clamped down hard onto his cock, making him come hard inside the boy.

After pulling out slowly, Castiel collapsed onto the bed next to his boy. Sammy was panting hard, eyes half closed in pleasure. “Sammy, there’s something I have to tell you. One day... one day I may not get to come to you for a while, but I’ll come back to you. You have to remember that promise. No matter how long I’m gone, I will always come back to you.”

“Cas, why? Why do you have to leave?”

“There are things... things coming that I can’t interfere in. But I promise you, that no matter how bad things get, I will come to you. Trust me.”

Sammy nodded, resting his head against Castiel’s chest. “Will you be here when I wake up,” he whispered with a yawn.

Castiel shook his head, “I can’t, I have to leave.”

“I love you, Cas.”

Castiel smiled, “I love you too, Sammy. Never forget that. Never forget me.”

As soon as Sammy was asleep Castiel redressed both of them, tucking the boy under the covers. He placed a kiss on Sammy’s forehead, sighing softly. Castiel knew he wouldn’t be seeing Sammy again, at least not as he was. The next time Sammy would see him he’d be an adult, 25 years old, no longer the 15 year old he was currently.

Castiel left the room in a flutter of wings, a tear running down his cheek. He loved Sammy dearly, but knew he had to go. Sammy need to grow, needed to go through the pain that was to come, or else... or else Castiel would have never left Heaven, would have never met his beloved Sam Winchester. He reappeared in his own time, watching the Winchesters as they slept in their beds. 

Sam woke at his appearance and Castiel looked at him with love filled eyes. He held out his hand to the angel, and when Castiel took it he pulled him down onto the bed. Looking into Cas’ eyes he whispers, “Cas... wanna play our game?”


End file.
